


Smoky Pines

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: Alana plays bass, Almost smut, Evan and Connor both sing, Garage Band AU, I at least know it’s gonna get sorta close, I’m not sure if I made Jared more or less of an asshole, I’m sorry, Jared does drums, M/M, Tree Bros, Zoe plays guitar (of course), apparently some people find me entertaining, because fuck you that’s why, because he can’t bang anything else eyyy, but I try to make it amusing, but honestly if you aren’t comfortable with that how are you in this fandom, gUeSs wE’LL sEe, maybe all the way smut, or something like that, the closest to slow burn that I’ll ever get, there’s a whole lotta filler, there’s also many a drug done, this is a weird concept but I got attached to it immediately, trying my best to make Connor the right amount of angry, warning you anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I had two other summaries but they were both lowkey cringey and I can’t make up my mind. Garage band au. Treebros. Almost the whole plot is inspired by songs. Here is it.





	1. It begins

**Author's Note:**

> And so, it begins. This was such a weird idea, but I kinda love it. I’ll try to write it as well as I can, and try to do the idea justice.

“I need a favor.” A favor from Jared Kleinman could never be something you would want to do. Evan sighed, resting his face in his hands.

“What do you want?” He groaned. Jared actually locked his phone. Evan hadn’t seen him do that in... maybe 3 months? He pushed up his glasses.

“I want you to come with me next Friday.” Evan could tell that he was being as vague as possible in hopes of getting him to agree to something he would not want to do. Last time this happened, he got stranded alone in a skating rink. Before he knew how to skate. 

“Come with you WHERE?” He narrowed his eyes. Jared let out an overly dramatic sigh.

“I might have accidentally joined a band, and we need a singer.” Evan spluttered, his knee bouncing picking up in speed. How do you /accidentally/ join a band?

“Why would you ask ME that? You know I get really nervous in front of people! And I can’t really sing anyways-“ Jared clamped a hand over his mouth. 

“You’re rambling again. Anyways, false. I heard you singing in the shower that one time I broke into your house,” He repressed the urge to ask which time. “You’re pretty fucking good. I mean, you’re no Beyoncé, but we need someone there. That can be you.” He pokes Evans nose.

“No WAY, Jared. Not happening. No.” Jared groaned. Evan felt bad about saying no, he always did. But he would feel worse if he passed out onstage. Which he would probably do.

“I didn’t think it’d come to this.” He shook his head sadly, pulling a twenty dollar bill from his pocket and slapping it into Evans lap. It kinda hurt. Jared had uncharacteristically strong arms. Or maybe he didn’t. Evan didn’t get slapped by many other people.

“Still no.” Jared picked the phone back up, typing rapidly for a second before looking back to Evan.

“I’ll buy you one of those stupid tree books you like.” It was a tempting offer. Evan shook his head anyway. “I’ll take you to get froyo after we’re done.” Evan hesitated, before finally agreeing. He really liked frozen yogurt.

“Fine. As long as you don’t call it froyo. You know I hate that.” Jared shook his hand violently. “Why do you want me there so badly anyway? Does nobody else know someone who can sing?” 

“Well, our guitar player said her brother could sing. But our guitar player is Zoe Murphy. And I think you understand why I don’t want her brother around.” He stood abruptly, marching into the kitchen.

“What are you doing?” Jared responded by throwing a packet of animal crackers at him, which hit him right in the back of the head. 

“I brought animal crackers because you never have fucking snacks.” Jared plopped down on the couch beside him. Snacks were kind of a waste of money, in Evans opinion.

“What is it with you and food?” Jared clutched his animal crackers to his chest, looking accusingly at him, like he was about to take them.

“I’m a growing boy!” He exclaimed, right before shoving half of the bag into his mouth. 

“Tell that to those floury creatures you’re devouring.” Evan always felt bad about eating animal shaped foods. He knew it was stupid. Most of the things Evan thought were stupid. “Also, those aren’t nutritious in any way, I hope you know. Might as well bring healthy snacks.”

“Can you hear that?” Jared cupped his hand around his ear. There’s silence. “That’s the sound of all of the fucks I give, flying away.” He threw an elephant cracker in the air, to symbolize the fuck flying away.

“What’s wrong with you?” Evan laughed. Jared answered the same thing he had answered since they were thirteen years old.

“Many things, Evan. Many things.”


	2. Why is Jared like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gangs all here! Even if some don’t get along too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to edit this three times to get all of the mistakes out, and there probably still several.

“I really don’t want to go in there.” He slumped in the passenger seat. Jared patted his shoulder in fake sympathy.

“It’s a shame, really. But you already agreed.” Jared shifted the car into park. Evan unbuckled his seatbelt and swung open the car door. The Murphy’s house was a little big for Evans comfort zone. He rang the doorbell, Zoe appearing at the entryway shortly after.

“Hey, Jared. Is that him?” She left the door cracked behind herself. For a second he felt like he was the wrong person, even thought he knew Jared brought him here on purpose. What if they were expecting someone else?

“The one and only.” He did jazz hands in Evans direction. He narrowly avoided a cringe attack. 

“So, we’ll be in the basement. It blocks out sound well. You just have to try and sneak past my parents. They’re a little... extra.” She swung open the door and power walked up the hall. Was he supposed to take off his shoes? They had carpet. He didn’t want to get their carpet dirty. But he also didn’t want to be that weird guy without shoes on. He went with shoes, following them down the hall and stairs. 

“Here we are!” Jared stomped into the room and over to the drums. Evan did a quick scan of the room and the people occupying it.

There was Jared, of course. In all of of his... glory? It was really hard to describe jared. He was one of the only people Evan knew that was shorter than him. (Besides children.)

Zoe was there, which was sort of obvious. They were in Zoe’s house. She had started the band, from what Evan had heard. He often caught himself staring at her. She had a beautiful smile, and some faded blueish streaks in her hair. Her hair was cut shorter than it had been through the school year, most likely due to the heat.

Then there was Alana Beck, one of Evans only friends. Well, was he allowed to call her a friend? She only introduced him as a “close acquaintance”, so he decided it wouldn’t be fair to call her a friend. She had dark skin, and her hair was tied back. He wasn’t shocked that she was here, as she was one of Zoe’s favorite people, and she would take any opportunity to do... probably anything. 

The last person was Connor Murphy. Evan was surprised to see him here, as that was the only reason Jared had brought him was so he wouldn’t have to interact with Connor. His hair was long and tangly, and his skin was way too pale for summer. He had a really similar face to Zoe, and Evan would definitely be attracted, if Connor didn’t look so angry and tired. As far as he knew, Connor was always angry and tired.

“Evan? I wasn’t expecting to see you here! How have you been? Have you been doing any volunteer work? Well, summer just started, so I guess you have plenty of time! I only have in three hours so far, I’ve been pretty busy.” Alana shot questions at him in rapid fire mode, which was sort of stressful. The good thing about Alana was that she didn’t wait for an answer. She just kept talking.

“Hey Connor, don’t you get hot with all that black you wear? I mean, I don’t want to ruin your emo mood, but it’s gotta get pretty hot.” Jared put a hand on Connors shoulder, which he immediately shoved away.

“Well, it’s a good thing I don’t go outdoors, isn’t it? And don’t fucking touch me, please and thanks.” Connor scooted his chair into the corner and away from Jared. 

“Oh yeah, forgot about your whole vampire thing. How’s life going without mirrors? That why you haven’t cut your hair in months?” Evan sat nervously next to Alana, watching as Jared made everyone uncomfortable.

“Hey, how about you just stick to making fun of me? He looks really pissed off.” Evan suggested quietly. Jared laughs, sitting back down and resting his head on a drum. 

“Ah, sweet Evan. That’s exactly WHY I do it. I love pissing everyone off, that’s my purpose.” Evan was starting to question if the frozen yogurt was going to be worth it. 

“Well, guys! Let’s all just ignore Jared for a little while. That seems like the logical thing to do in this situation.” Zoe proposes. Everyone agrees. (Other than Jared.”

“Ah, but there is a flaw in the ‘Ignore Jared’ game. I have many valid points to make.” Nobody responds. “Fine, I won’t make fun of Connor. Just listen to me.” 

“What do you have to say that’s so important?” Alana asks, officially ending that days round of the Ignore Jared game. He sits up straighter.

“There’s a bit of a plothole in this situation. We have two fucking singers. Neither of which really want to be here. We need to make a decision.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so bad lmao


	3. Smoking trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a name (oMg ThAtS tHe TiTLe), and Jared owns a fidger spinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I always listen to music while I write these so y’all should recommend me some songs or whatever the shit 
> 
> Also I know this ones a little long, it was going to be 2 but then they were both short, so I just made it... long

Connors idea of a fun time was not being in a band. Especially not with his sister, and Jared fucking Klienman. But after three months of a strictly vegan diet, he would kill a man to have pizza again. Zoe had eliminated the need to murder. He wished his mother could have hopped onto literally any trend other than veganism.

“Do either of you particularly WANT to sing? At all?” He couldn’t tell if Alana was frustrated or amused. The kid Jared had brought stayed unnaturally still and quiet. He looked sort of like a frightened kitten. 

“I can tell you right now that I don’t.” Connor does finger guns at her. He liked singing, yeah. And he didn’t mind singing in front of people, he had a lack of shame. He just didn’t want to do it. 

“Um, same here.” The boy laughs nervously. Connor couldn’t remember his name. Arnold, maybe? He didn’t look like an Arnold. 

“So both of you are being bribed. Wonderful.” Zoe snickers. Evan. Evan was the guys name. Definitely better than Arnold. “I guess we should just go off of talent? Enthusiasm sure isn’t a driving force here.” She pokes him with the end of her guitar. Headstock? He wasn’t sure if that was the name. He didn’t know guitar anatomy. “Connor. Do us a song.” 

“Oh, I’ll do you a fucking song, all right.” He busted out a quick rendition of Africa by Toto. He had no idea why that was the first song that came to his head. Just was. 

“I never thought I’d agree with your song choice. Wonderful. Brought a tear to my eye.” Jared clapped. God, he was obnoxious. At least he liked memes. That counted for something.

“That was uh.. you did really good!” Evan stuttered. Poor kid must be scared of him or something. Maybe he was scared of everyone. Connor couldn’t tell the difference. 

“Thanks, I guess?” He tried to shift the attention off of himself. “So, let’s hear you.” He could see Evan practically shrinking in his seat. Stage fright must be a bitch.

“I mean, but I’m not good. I guess I might not be- be BAD, but I’m not... you probably should just... do it.” His face got pink and he hid behind his knees. Connor hadn’t had bad anxiety in years, and this made him wonder how Evan could handle it without getting angry. 

“No balls!” Jared yelled. “Just do it, no one gives a shit if you sound bad. Just try.” He paused for a second. “And don’t sing quiet as hell because there are people here, either. I will take away your yogurt privileges.” Connor decided it was better not to ask.

“Fine! Okay, okay. Um, hold on.” He cleated his throat and started singing, quiet at first, before apparently remembering Jared’s yogurt threat and upped the volume. His voice was deeper than Connors, which was sort of weird, since when he talked he sounded like a seven year old boy lost in Walmart. He was singing something Connor didn’t recognize. Maroon 5, maybe? He was pretty sure that was it. He stopped halfway through, sighing and looking a little bit like he was going to cry. 

“You both did good! High fives?” Alana sounded like a mother. Evan high fives her in possibly the most awkward way possible, and Connor just doesn’t. He didn’t touch people. It’s not that he didn’t like to, he just didn’t. That wasn’t his thing. 

“Well, neither of you suck, so that made picking harder. Geez.” Zoe taps her foot against the wall, which was a weird thing she did when she was thinking. Connor wasn’t sure why he had noticed that, she’d just been doing it for years.

“How about we just have both?” Alana suggests. That wasn’t really a thing. Okay, maybe it was. He wasn’t sure. Maybe Pink Floyd had a few? Whatever. It was weird, was his point.

“Well I’m not in the mood to make any decisions, so... sure.” That’s it? Sure? He guessed it was official. He couldn’t really tell. Zoe’s mind seemed like it was on other things.

“Am I allowed to go now?” Connor asks. He already knew he answer. It just wouldn’t feel right if he wasn’t complaining the whole time. 

“No, we have things to do.” Zoe points out. He scoffs, toying with the idea of just leaving anyway. He couldn’t risk it. He couldn’t risk the pizza.

“Like what?” Jared pulls a fidget spinner out of his pocket, Connor struggling to repress the urge to throw something at him.

“We need a name. Also to... you know, practice? That’s kinda why we’re here.” Zoe sits back down. He couldn’t tell whether he was hoping they picked a name that wasn’t cringey, or if he wanted it EXTRA cringey.

“Yes. Names are important. Let’s get a name.” Alana agrees. There’s a moment of quiet. “I don’t have any ideas.” She admits.

“I, for one, want it to be a weed joke.” Connor votes. There is an array of different responses. Zoe just scoffs and rolls her eyes, as usual when Connor says something. Jared agrees, which he kind of suspected. Evan snorts and covers his mouth.

“If you can think of anything that doesn’t sound stupid, I’ll allow it.” Zoe absentmindedly plucks the strings of her guitar. He bites back a snarky comment. He was trying to do better about that. He wanted to be remembered as more than just an asshole. Sorta. That would still be kinda cool.

“Smoking trees,” Jared announced. Alana shakes her head disapprovingly, but smiles. He said it as a joke, but he guessed they were going for it now.

“Taken, AND shitty.” Connor states. He can see Jaredtrying not to say anything. They couldn’t have another round of the ignore Jared game. 

“I think that would be fine, maybe if we used a specific type of tree?” Alana glances around. Connor didn’t actually care in the first place, he just wanted to disagree with Jared. It made him feel better about his sad, sad existence.

“Evan! Your time to shine! Give us some tree types, stat.” Jared almost yells. Evan looks a little less nervous, suddenly. Just by a bit.

“Um... there’s sassafras, butternut, elm, birch, oak, maple, cherry, cottonwood, ash, hickory, pine, beech, willow-“ Jared cut him off. Who the hell knew the name of so many trees? 

“Calm your tree loving tits.” Evan murmured an apology. “I think pine or willow would sound cool, what about y’all?” Who says that? What is he, a cowboy?

“Willow would sound stupid too. Smoking pines? How does that sound?” Zoe seems skeptical. Evan has a small smile on his lips. It’s sort of distracting.

“Smoky pines would be better, I think. Just has a better ring to it.” Alana seems proud of herself. Everyone seemed to agree, for once.

“Smoky pines.” It felt like it fit, to Connor. “Cool, I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of my brain: I want to write something entertaining and impactful this time
> 
> The other half: I BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AAFRICAAAAA


	4. Starbucks and Stacy’s mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh here it comes fam 
> 
> Just wait it’ll get interesting soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STACYS MOM HAS GOT IT GOING ON   
> STACYS MOM HAS GOT IT GOING ON   
> STACYS MOM HAS GOT IT GOING ON

“We’re going to Starbucks.” Zoe announces at his door. She went out with Alana all of the time. Why was she telling him?

“Good for you. Don’t die.” He didn’t look up from his book. What gave her the impression that he suddenly started giving a shit where she went?

“You’re coming with me, dumbass,” she said, almost as if they had willingly went anywhere together in the past three years. He glanced up at her.

“Why should I?” She rolls her eyes, leaning against his doorframe. There’s yelling from downstairs, and she visibly flinches.

“You’ll find out.” She ignores it. They always do. He snaps the book shut and tosses it aside. He was suspicious, that was certain.

Once they got in the car, it wasn’t quiet for long. Custody of the aux cord was a battle hard fought, and so they had to compromise. The only song they could agree on was Stacy’s Mom, which they played extremely loud. Luckily it was a short ride.

“So are you finally gonna tell me why you dragged me all the way up here?” He grumbled. She smiled, shook her head and ordered.

“Not until everyone else is here.” He wasn’t aware everyone else was coming, but now that he thought about it, that made a lot more sense. 

Alana was the first to arrive, per usual. Then they just sat for a while, Zoe and Alana had a nice conversation, while Connor blocked both of them out and doodled on a napkin.

Evan and Jared were late, for which Evan apologized profusely, and Jared said “whoops”, getting coffee continuing to eat his bagel. So the gang was all here.

“I bet you’re all wondering why I forced you to come.” She slid her phone into the center of the table, which displayed a website for some radio station. “There’s a talent show. I heard an ad for it the other night. I entered us.” 

“Zoe. We’ve practiced TWICE. We’re not fucking prepared for that!” Connor exclaimed. Zoe seemed oblivious to how badly they would most likely fuck it up.

“Well, it’s a good thing auditions aren’t for another 2 weeks then, isn’t it?” She smiles smugly. Jared cackles, and Connor refuses to look in his direction. 

“I’m down.” Is all that Jared says, snatching the phone. He was just hoping that Alana would see the potential embarrassment in this situation. She was the voice of reason in this group.

“I think it would be a good opportunity, you know? Gets us out there a little.” Alana chimes in. Well, shit. There goes his only hope.

They all get caught up in planning, songs that they think would fit and such. Connor ignored all of them, occupying himself with how badly spelled the names on the cups were. Conner was his. Who spelled it like that? Zoe had Zoey, which he guessed was understandable. Jared’s was spelled right, which Connor didn’t think he deserved. Alana’s was Allison, which wasn’t even close. And Evan... didn’t have a cup.

“You don’t have a drink,” he notes, trying to change the subject. Evan didn’t seem too thrilled either. He glances at his empty hands and laughs nervously.

“Uh, yeah. The drinks here are a little pricey.” Evan admits, picking at the hem of his shirt. Connor shifts a little bit in his seat.

“I can get you something,” He says, despite the fact that he’s probably never told anyone that before. Evan was nice. It would be kind of hard to be an asshole to him. 

“Oh, no you don’t have to- uh, you don’t- I’m, um-“ he turns into a stuttering, blushing mess immediately. Connor almost smiled.

“What do you want?” Evan gives up protesting, glancing at the rest of the table, which was still completely ignoring them. 

“Hot chocolate?” He mumbles. Connor raises an eyebrow at his choice of beverages for hot weather. Not ideal, to say the least. 

“It’s like, eighty-five fucking degrees out right now.” He chuckles. “No iced coffee or something? They’re good,” He says in hopes of Evan not getting heat stroke.

“I- I don’t really drink coffee, so... I don’t really think they make iced hot chocolate?” Connor wondered how he did it. Coffee was probably one of the only things keeping him alive at this point.

“Alrighty. Hot chocolate it is.” He buys the unnecessarily hot drink and waits. Once he zones back into the conversation, the topic had completely changed, and Zoe was saying something about geese. He didn’t even want to know. He just continued his napkin drawings. 

Evan eventually got his drink, where his name had been spelled ‘Even’, which was sort of disappointing. Then they left, and the car ride home was almost pleasant. All in all, it was a weird day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have the whole story in my head, but I feel like it won’t be long enough? Idk? I feel like I don’t have enough plot points somehow.


	5. Slushees and napkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The obligatory “oMg YoU aNd CoNnOr ArE gAy” moment that every fic has 
> 
> Also I really enjoy writing Jared  
> Like a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have time, you should listen to Cmon by Panic! At the disco and Fun, imagining Evan and Connor doing a duet of that kinda melts my heart a little.

“You’re smiling like a dumbass. Why?” Jared asks. Evan quickly shoved the napkin into his pocket. He gets elbowed in the side.

“No reason.” He lies. Jared groans, honking at some jaywalkers. Evan feels kind of bad for them, even if they were breaking the law.

“I’ll have you know that if I weren’t driving right now I would wrassle whatever that is away from you.” Jared assured him. It’s happened previously. You don’t want to get wrassled by Jared.

“It’s nothing! Don’t worry about it.” He crosses his arms. Jared pulls into a 711, holding a hand out expectantly. Evan hesitated.

“Don’t make me wrassle you. Give.” He made grabby hands like a toddler that wanted its toy. He thought that described Jared pretty well. 

“Fine. But you’re mean.” Jared nodded, smiling. He was proud of his own meanness. Evan handed over the napkin, sighing.

“You’re kidding, right?” Jared laughed like a hyena. “Connor totally flirted with you! Oh my god!” He wheezed, Evans face going red.

“No he didn’t! He just- it was a friendly thing, Jared!” He defended. Jared looked at it, then back at him, his laughter dying down.

“Maybe to YOU it was. He bought you hot chocolate and then gave you his number. Look, there’s even little shitty drawings of trees! Connor is totally into you, tree boy!” Evan wasn’t surprised that Jared had been watching when Connor had bought him a drink. Jared was always watching. It was hardly ever helpful. 

“Can you give that back? It wasn’t- you know it’s not like that. That’s not- no.” He snatched it back. Jared giggled. Like, full on little girl giggled.

“Well, you might not be into Connor. But let me tell you something. He is NOT STRAIGHT. Mark my words. He has the hair, and the nail polish and everything.” 

“Let’s drop it, Jared! It’s not important. Who cares? I don’t care.” He hated that Jared had a point. He didn’t want to discuss it anymore. Connor was just his friend. Jared over exaggerated everything. Like the tree fetish thing. He didn’t have a tree fetish. 

“Alright, I’ll just get my slushy and go. But I’m just saying, you were the one smiling about it..” Jared basically skipped into the store. 

Whatever, maybe Connor was into him? He probably wasn’t. But still. He wouldn’t mind. Well, he would, because he wouldn’t want to reject him, because then he would feel really bad. So maybe he would date Connor, but not because he wanted to.

Talent show. He was worried about that too. He was hoping they would pick Connor over him, because Connor was more confident, and he had a better voice, and was just better in most departments. But whatever. They picked both. Now he couldn’t say no. He wasn’t going to think about that for a while.

Texting Connor was what he was going to do. He was going to do that right now, because if he didn’t, he would forget. Well, was it too early? Weren’t you supposed to wait? He didn’t know the texting rules. He did it anyway. 

To Connor: hey :) 

He shouldn’t have sent the smiley face. The smiley face was too far, he should’ve known that. That made him seem far too cheerful. People who always seemed happy were frightening. Also, it seemed kind of flirtatious, which after what Jared said, was worrying him. He wasn’t going to think about that. Jared was stupid sometimes. Jared was also back with slushees. Slushees are good. 

“By the way, have I told you about songs yet? I need your opinion on songs.” Jared announced, handing him a mysteriously flavored slushy. “I would like to begin with the fact that I tried to persuade them to make you and Connor sing hips don’t lie. They wouldn’t let me. I tried so hard.”

“I’ll have to thank them for that later,” he laughed. As much as he appreciated the song, he would rather sing hips don’t lie by himself in the comfort of his own home. 

“But anyway, Zoe tried to sell us on some of her weird hipster whatever-the-fuck music, we thought about mr brightside because that song is a bop.” Evan still wasn’t sure exactly what that meant. “Anyway we found one we think will work, I already forgot who it’s by, but there are two people so we won’t just have to make you both sing the same thing and make it boring as hell.” He concluded, plugging his phone into the car. Evan barely understood what he was saying. He guessed the song had two artists? Sometimes Jared just didn’t communicate things properly.

“You could just play it once we got to my house, you know.” Evan points out, trying to talk louder than the absurd slurping sound Jared was making with his straw.

“Yeah, but I wanna play it NOW.” He started the car and finished his slushy. (that he bought MINUTES AGO, might I add.) 

The song was nice, and one of the people sounded vaguely familiar. It was catchy, that was for sure. Too catchy. Suspicious amounts of catchy. He liked it. He didn’t like the talent show, but he liked the song. That’s progress. He hadn’t even noticed that he got a text back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost every chapter now I’ve made a reference to a song that was stuck in my head for no reason 
> 
> Africa  
> Stacys mom  
> Hips don’t lie 
> 
> We’ll just see how far this list goes lmao


	6. The trash train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re trying their best. Aka me projecting on all of the characters at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve only had time to write in the middle of the night, which explains how slowly this chapter came out. And how weird it is.

“We’ve got this in the bag, guys. We can do it.” Zoe clapped, trying to get everyone pumped up. It didn’t work. They only had a week left, and this was their first group practice. Evan was sure everyone had practiced at home by themselves, he had. But they weren’t doing the best in terms of teamwork.

“No we can’t,” Connor informed her. She looked clearly agitated with his lack of devotion. Evan felt the same, he was just less... vocal about it.

“Maybe we could, IF we had a food break. But no.” Jared complained. They were all running out of energy, which was probably pretty pathetic for two hours of practice. 

“Fine! Food. I’ll bring you food if you agree to actually try, deal?” She crossed her arms. He had a feeling that she was hungry too, she just didn’t want to admit it.

“Thanks, Zo. You’re a lifesaver.” Alana smiled at her. He felt like there was something going on there. He wasn’t going to ask about it, though.

“Thank FUCK. I was literally prepared to eat my parents.” Connor lied on the floor. There were plenty of chairs, but he found it better to lie on the cold, hard basement floor. To each their own.

“I think I busted a vocal chord.” Evan joined in on the complaints. The last few times he had kind of given up, but at first he and Connor had harmonized, and it sounded, as Zoe had described it, “kind of fucking magical.” 

“Same.” Connor did finger guns at him. “At least we aren’t singing garbage though. I’m an emo piece of shit, so I’m required to like Panic.”

“At least you admit it.” Jared smiles. Evan can see the frustration in Alana’s eyes. Jared had a special talent of making EVERYONE tired of him. 

“Go fuck yourself, Kleinman.” Connor raised a nail polished middle finger to the sky. Jared snickered as Connor scooted farther from him on the floor.

“Gladly.” He winked, Alana mimicking barfing. They waited for a while, before there were footsteps pounding down the stairs, and Zoe bursted through the door.

“NONE OF YOU TOLD ME WHAT TO GET SO I BOUGHT CHINESE FOOD.” She yelled, kicking the door closed and holding up the boxes triumphantly. He hadn’t had Chinese food in a while, at least.

“Thank you, Zoe.” He smiled, accepting the box she handed him. He had no idea what it was, but at least it smelled tasty. There was rice in it, that’s all he could identify. 

“Oh, fuck off. We had Chinese last week.” Connor sat from his position on the floor and almost hit his head on Evans knee. That would’ve been awkward. 

“Yeah, but it was VEGAN Chinese food. Not the same.” She pointed a chopstick at him. Oh damn. There weren’t forks. He didn’t ask for a fork, that would be weird. He just kind of sat, contemplating his utensil issue.

“Don’t like Chinese?” Alana asked after a minute of Evan trying to not eat as discreetly as possible. His cover was blown. 

“No, I uh...” he trailed off, laughing nervously and picking up the chopsticks, hoping that would be explanation enough. Jared snorted, shoving his face full of food and not helping whatsoever.

“Oh my god, do you need me to teach you how to use chopsticks?” Connor asks from his spot on the floor. At least he wasn’t trying to eat lying down. Jared makes knowing eye contact with Evan as if to prove a point. 

“No, I’ve- I’ve got it.” He stabbed a mysterious lump of food with a chopstick. “See? Perfectly functional.” He lied, struggling to keep whatever it was from falling into his lap.

“Whatever floats your boat, man.” Connor chuckles, going back to eating his food like a normal human being. Jared was the first to finish, as usual. Jared was at an incredibly low weight for the amount of food he consumed on a daily basis. 

“Connor, you’re the trash train!” Zoe shouts. He silently wondered what kind of insult that was. Maybe it wasn’t? He didn’t know.

“Oh fuck off, I was the trash train last time.” Connor grumbled, standing. What was happening? Evan was flabbergasted.

“Here comes the trash train everybody!” She yelled again, watching everyone’s baffled expressions. Connor started gathering everyone’s trash, letting out a soft “choo- choo” as he passed Evan. It took everything he had in him not to laugh. 

“All right guys! Once Connor gets back, we’ll start from the top.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choo choooo


	7. Here it is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally do it. And it’s boring. And there’s barely a plot yet. Just hang in there guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so anticlimactic? Cause like, I didn’t want them to totally fuck the whole thing over, but I also didn’t want it to be like “wow look at these amateur teenagers they are musical fucking gods” like a lot of shit I’ve read

“I can’t do this.” Evan was sat with his knees drawn to his chest. He looked like he was about to cry. Needless to say, Connor didn’t know what to do. 

“Yes you can. You’ve sounded great at rehearsal.” He sat by Evan, still unsure of how to handle the conversation. He never thought he’d wish Jared were there. Under any circumstances.

“No- no I- this is different. I CAN’T do it.” He squeezed his eyes shut. Zoe would be immensely more helpful here. Connor couldn’t comfort someone, that was the opposite of what he did.

“Why not? What makes this any different?” Connor asks, trying to stall so he could think of something, ANYTHING to help. 

“I can’t perform! I’m- I’m gonna mess up and then- then I’ll be humiliated, and- and I- what if I pass out? Oh god I might pass out.” Evan had started crying at some point, and seemed dangerously close to hyperventilation.

“Here’s the deal. If you fuck up, I’ll fuck up worse, got it? That way they’ll remember my fuck up and forget yours even happened.” Evan’s shoulders slumped and he shook his head.

“What if they just remember that we- we messed up twice?” There were knocks on the door. He went to answer, Evan sitting up normally.

“Don’t worry. I’ll fuck up so colossally it won’t even matter. I can break some shit if you want.” Connor assured, swinging the door open.

“We’re on in five. Get your asses ready,” Zoe announced, promptly closing it again and matching away. She hadn’t noticed Evan had been crying. He didn’t know if that was for better or worse.

“Please don’t break anything.” He wiped his eyes, smiling. Connor pulled his boots back on. He wasn’t sure when he had taken them off, but he needed shoes now. 

“Just hit me up if some shit needs to get wrecked. I’m a professional.” He paced around the rehearsal room, which was honestly closer to the size of a bathroom.

“I will.” Evan assured him. “Do you think we should head out?” Connor glanced at the clock. They still had four minutes. 

“We have plenty of time.” He said, even though we was well aware that they didn’t. He got satisfaction from pissing people off, and constantly being late was the way to go. He figured Evan would freak out if they were late, though. “On second thought, good call.”

And so they made their way to the stage, just as Jared and Alana had finished hauling the drum set to its spot. Zoe greeted him with a snarky remark, which he ignored. 

The stage lights were bright and hot, especially considering the fact that the auditorium was empty, other than three people, presumably judges. He was already sweaty, which he should’ve expected from stage lights, but by god he was not taking of his hoodie.

There was nothing to signify that it had started, just Zoe kicking him in the shin and whispering, “go!” So... he sang.

At first, they fucked up pretty bad. He almost missed a high note, Jared missed his cue, and the amp for Zoe’s guitar was too quiet. But by the chorus, they finally got their shit together, and sounded halfway decent. 

The room had good acoustics, probably because of some shit they stuck on the walls. Evan kind of sounded like an angel, to be honest. Maybe it was the room, or maybe he just hadn’t picked up on it before. But now he did. And he was sort of blown away. Maybe it was the lack of nervous shakiness that was usually there.

The music died down as he sang the last bit, and the auditorium fell eerily silent. The judges clapped, but three people clapping in a massive room makes you feel a little weak. He felt a lot more bored than he should, judging by the situation. 

“Nice work! We’ll get back to you by Friday.” The middle guy said, who Connor was convinced was a robot. He sounded soulless, like a video game NPC.

“You’re actually shaking.” Connor noted, glancing at Evan as they packed up their things. “Everything okay?” He made his way backstage.

“Yeah, its- it’s fine. I just,” He smiled. “I can’t- can’t believe I actually did it?” He murmured. Connor struggled to hear him over whatever Jared was yelling about onstage. 

“We’re getting celebratory McDonalds. You guys in?” Alana rushed over. He had a feeling she had doubled up on caffeine today, she had been zooming around like some kind of hyperactive bee.

“Why are we celebrating? We probably didn’t even get in.” Connor argued, even though he wanted McDonalds. She didn’t need to add ‘celebratory.’ He didn’t need an excuse to be unhealthy. 

“Because fuck you, that’s why.” Jared butted in. As much as he wanted to mess with Jared, there wasn’t really a counter argument for that. McDonald’s it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to release this? My schedule is so inconsistent lmao. But anyway, I’m probably going to be posting shitty chapters almost daily again. Just had some stuff to do.


	8. Excuse me, princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write 2 scenes in this chap so one of them could deal with plot and the other one could shitpost, but then... neither of them dealt with plot. At least there’s a little. It’s barely noticeably, but it’s leading up to something. 
> 
> These chapters are only like 5% plot tho, no joke there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many better story ideas but I got attached to this one so come at me

“Give me a fry, you hoarder,” Connor demanded, eyeing Jared’s literal fucking cup of french fries. He had actually ordered a drink sized cup, just filled with fries. 

“No, fuck you. Anybody can have my fries except for you. I thought goths couldn’t eat fries? Isn’t that a thing?” Jared said, earning a sigh from Evan, who was stuck sitting in between them, in a very small car. Their legs were all very squished together, and it was making Connor incredibly uncomfortable. 

“Not only am I not goth, but that’s not a thing. If you’re gonna make fun of me, at least research your fucking subcultures, douche.” Connor takes an angry sip of his drink. It was so watered down he forgot what it originally was.

“Oh, excuse me, princess!” Jared says, Alana snorting. Evan just looks at him with frustration burning in his eyes. 

“Dude. Did you just reference that Zelda cartoon from like... 1990? Because that show was the shit.” Alana asks, sounding far too happy about such. Maybe it’s because she wasn’t squished. Must be nice.

“I sure as hell did- hey!” He swatted Evans shoulder as he handed Connor a few fries from Jared’s cup. He knew who his real friends were. 

“You’re my fucking guardian angel.” Connor said, before promptly shoving fries in his mouth. Fries gave him life, and some day, would probably give him death. It’s a win win.

“This is treason!” Jared gasped, holding the fry cup farther from Evan. “You’re tearing this family apart!” He cried.

“Jared, if you don’t stop yelling, I’m throwing you out of my car.” Alana warned.

~~~

“Jared says he’ll be here soon. He- he says he had a... fashion crisis?” Evan looks up from his phone in confusion. Connor didn’t have the slightest clue how he was supposed to feel about that. 

“I can already tell this will be wonderful.” Zoe smiled evilly. Jared was late, more than twenty minutes late. If Connor was that behind, he supposed there was no point in showing up. It was also their first gathering (is that the right word?) since they had gotten the memo that they had passed auditions. And he was very late. Because of... fashion. It seemed like a Jared thing to do. “Let’s go to the living room. We won’t be able to hear Jared ringing the doorbell if we stay in here.” 

“What about your parents? Aren’t they gonna be all, ‘oh, look at all of your friends! I’ll make vegan ravioli, all of you stay for dinner!’ Because that’s what happened the first time I came over.” Alana pointed out. Connor had never had friends over, but that definitely sounded like something Cynthia would do.

“They’re out at some dinner party.” Zoe dismissed. Either they didn’t tell him this, or he wasn’t listening. Both of which were equally plausible. 

“I- I don’t think I’ve even seen any of your house besides the halls and... the basement.” Evan admitted. It was going to be weird for him to see the rest of the house, which looked like no one even lived in it, compared to the basement. Which was only ever occupied by several teenagers.

“Oh boy, I’ll have to give you the grand tour.” Connor deadpans. He did not plan on actually doing that. He would be a shitty tour guide.

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary,” Evan murmurs as they follow Zoe, who had sprinted up the stairs. She moved far too fast.

“Great, me either.” He flops across a leather loveseat, which was slightly uncomfortable. Lying on leather wasn’t too cozy. Whose idea was it to make furniture out of that garbage?

“Wow. It’s very...” Evan furrows his eyebrows. “House.” He concluded.

“Great observation.” Connor laughed, causing Zoe to fake gasp, clutching her chest dramatically. 

“You LAUGHED? I haven’t seen you do that since I forgot what cats were called.” Connor just made a conscious effort not to laugh around his parents. He didn’t want to give them the satisfaction. Maybe if they thought he was upset enough, they would realize how much they had fucked up as parents! He could only hope.

“It’s not my fault you decided the only way to describe it was a ‘passive aggressive little tiger.’ That shit’s hilarious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was rereading this when I realized; the summary fuckin sucks. So if anybody has any other ideas that would be helpful. I’m sorry this is so bad lmao


	9. Waluigi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter with little to no plot. I tried to sprinkle in some gay to tide you guys (and myself) over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You could literally skip maybe the few chapters and barely be confused. But then something finally fUCKIN HAPPENS. I’m mad at myself here.

Evan stood, microphone in hand, staring into the crowd. His legs were shaking wildly. There hadn’t been an audience at auditions, and he wasn’t expecting one now. Why would so many people want to see a local talent show? It was preposterous. 

The familiar riff of “Feels Like Summer” starts from behind him, and he sings alongside Connor. At least this time he didn’t have to sing alone. 

He observed everyone else as he sang. It calmed his nerves. Jared was drumming as if the drums had murdered his family, and Evan was shocked he hadn’t hit himself in the face with a drumstick. That had happened once during practice, actually. Zoe, who was probably some kind of musical prodigy, looked like she wasn’t even paying attention. Alana was very focused, as she was on most things. Connor had started bouncing around the stage, pacing back and forth. Evan was not going to do that. 

Zoe and Connor were definitely enjoying themselves the most. Zoe was walking around in the back, which seemed difficult while holding and playing a guitar. Connor had bumped hips with him during the chorus, (he was unsure if this was accidental or not, but Jared didn’t think so, according to some things he said afterward.) which was definitely distracting him from the crowd, until it wasn’t. Was he supposed to smile while he was singing? That might make it sound weird. Weirder, anyway. It was nice to see Connor enjoying himself.

Shortly after the song finished, Connor led him backstage, which was probably for the best. Weirdly enough, it was easier to sing in front of a crowd than just to... stand. When he was singing, he had a reason to be there. When he wasn’t, he felt like he did at school, or in public. Like he wasn’t supposed to be there. And there was the issue of him staring into the crowd, and the crowd staring at him. Occasionally he would make eye contact and tear up a little.

“Was this time any easier? You still look like you’re gonna pass out.” Connor asks.

“Still feel like I’m gonna pass out. A little less, though.” He admitted. “You- you were really distracting today. It’s... unusual, seeing you so happy.” He adds.

“As much as I hate to say it, this is kind of fun.” He sits in a stool that Evan hadn’t noticed was there.

“I wish I was filming right now.” Jared says, emerging from the shadows. Evan almost yelped, unsure why he hadn’t seen him before that. After the “fashion crisis,” more than half the clothes he wore had bright floral designs. He looked like the world’s most flamboyant tourist. It was ridiculous.

“If I knew you were here I would not have said that, and if anyone asks, I will deny it.” Connor says, spinning around on the stool to glare at Jared. It was a wise decision. He would probably go for a sneak attack otherwise.

“We’re going for Mario Cart at my house later. I’m only inviting you so I can viscously attack you as Waluigi.” Jared almost always played as Waluigi. “Oh, and Alana can’t make it.” 

“What’s the point in playing Mario Cart with you and my sister? That would be a nightmare.” Connor groans. He hadn’t experienced the true horrors of gaming with Jared. You wouldn’t even want to know how D&D went.

“Evan’s gonna be there.” Jared wiggles his eyebrows, not asking Evan if he would like to be there. He would not. But he guessed he would’ve ended up saying yes anyway.

“Fine. But heed my warning, I’m taking your ass DOWN in Mario cart.” Jared appears taken aback by having competition other than Evan, who regularly got mixed up and started going backwards.

“Game on, hot topic.” Jared grins, sauntering away like a movie villain from the 1930’s. It was hard to believe that Evan was friends with him sometimes. Well, family friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W A L U I G I
> 
> Ps, the D&D thing? Highly considering a oneshot where the squad plays Dungeons and Dragons. It’s fun as hell.


	10. Connor does a smad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had like 4 other chapters planned but I realized I’m just gonna scare my readers away with even more boring. Sooo here we are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who’s ready for the good ol’ dose of angst you get with every deh fic. Don’t worry, there’ll be more.

“Can you just fucking leave me alone, for once? Jesus, you can do one god damn practice without me.” Connor yanks his arm out of Zoe’s grasp. Evan wasn’t sure what exactly had triggered this, but Zoe called Connor down to the basement, he was mad, and Zoe wouldn’t let him leave.

“Let me see what’s in your pockets, Connor!” She grabs him by the hoodie and tugs him away from the door. Everyone else was quiet, it was just the Murphy siblings yelling at each other. Their parents didn’t seem concerned, like they had heard it all before.

“Fine, that the only thing that’s gonna fucking satisfy you? Here you go.” He pulls everything from his pockets. All Evan could make out was lots of crumpled papers and wrappers, rubber bands, a box cutter, and a baggie of... something.

“Oh, I get it now.” She snatches the bag from him, and he shoves everything into his jacket. “I’m telling mom.” She threatens, sounding sort of like a little kid.

“Are you fucking kidding? My little sister taking my pot and then snitching? For what? Cynthia wouldn’t do one thing, and you know it.” He rips it from her hand, and shoves it back into his cluttered pockets.

“But dad will.” She steps closer to him, almost daringly. Jared put a reassuring hand on Evans shoulder. He couldn’t handle raised voices. Not after his parents. 

“Oh yeah? Watch him TRY. He already took my fucking door, he won’t let me near the kitchen, and he won’t let me go out by myself. He can’t do jack shit to me anymore. He gave up after he tried to take my keys.” 

Evan tried to force back the tears that were coming silently. He didn’t want to cry, there wasn’t a reason to. He didn’t recall any of his parents fighting, he was too young. It was just hard wired into his brain. Loud voices mean bad things.

“God, I fucking ha- I- I can’t handle you! You’re just gonna go out and get high again, and not deal with your feelings? Really? That’s going to solve anything?” 

“Oh, you say it like you care. You just want me in your shitty band so you can get your shitty prize money. You don’t care about me. And you shouldn’t.” He snarls, slamming the door in Zoe’s face. Evan listens as his footsteps get quieter and farther.

“Can you guys- can you maybe hang out in my room? I’ll be up in- in a minute.” Zoe smiles. It’s a fake one, even he can tell that much.

“Of course, yeah. I know the way guys, follow me.” Alana says, also seemingly able to recognize that Zoe isn’t in the best state of mind. They followed her, but Evan lingered for a moment, wiping his tears on his shirt.

There’s a light pounding against the wall, and through the soundproof, he can still tell what was happening. She was sobbing, and she was screaming. She was sad, and she was angry. There were lots of words for that; sullen, resentful, bitter. But really, she was just hurt. 

He turned, following Alana and Jared to Zoe’s room. He should mind his own business. He had poked around in the Murphy family’s affairs enough.

A good five minutes after they got to the bedroom, Zoe returned. Her eyes were puffy, but she had fixed her makeup. Maybe if you didn’t know what had happened, you would think it was just allergies.

“I uh...” her voice cracked a little. “Who’s down for some binge watching? I’ve got Netflix.” She says, waving a remote in the air sort of wildly, as if she were attempting to hail a cab.

“Um, could I maybe use your bathroom?” Evan asks hesitantly. 

“Oh! Yeah, er, right across the hall.” Zoe steps out of his way and starts a little chat with Jared and Alana. He steps into the bathroom, which was far too fancy for his liking.

He pulls out his weird, cheap phone, bringing up Connors contact and hitting the call button. He despised phone calls, but he felt like it was necessary this time. 

The phone rings for long enough that he thinks nothings going to happen. At the last moment, though, he heard the little click that registered his call had been answered. He waits for Connor to say something on the other line, but he doesn’t hear a thing.

“Connor?” He waits. “Is everything okay?” More silence. “I’m sorry.” Faint breathing, more quiet. He hangs up, banging his head against he door. 

He shouldn’t have called Connor, it wasn’t his job to make sure Connor was alright. It was also probably really annoying, especially if you just had a screaming match with your sister, in front of your friends. 

He decides on a quick text. ‘Hey. So, that was probably kinda aggravating. Sorry. just wanted to make sure you hadn’t done anything stupid. Not that you would, just.. idk. I care about you. Hope that isn’t weird. Sending anyway.’ Maybe not such a quick text, actually.

Immediately once he’s back in the room, everyone is huddled together, watching the screen and smiling. At least it wasn’t a horror film? Once Jared notices he’s there, he gives Evan a quick wink, and the only thing he says is, “The Office.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to make this realistic but every time I write the Murphy sibs mad at each other I just gotta have some lighthearted sibling bonding in between. I love me some happy murphys.
> 
> On another note, it’s crazy relating so much to Connor and Evan both. Imagine one of your headphones playing my chemical romance and the other one playing showunes at the same time. And you can’t turn the volume down.


	11. I don’t have anybody title ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And just a sprinkle of gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m posting 2 chapters at once bc I forgot to post this one and I have the other one edited already

The squad set around a little picnic table, luckily one in the shade. They were at the announcements for that competition Zoe had signed them up for. Connor wasn’t having the most enjoyable time, but he supposed that he kind of owed her, after the... weed extravaganza. 

The radio guy was on a stage, and he  
had just finished announcing the runner ups. They hadn’t been included. That meant they lost, which wasted a lot or Connors time. He had fun. But he wasn’t about was to admit that again.

“And for third place...” the guy pauses dramatically, and then announces some other group he had never heard of, and probably wouldn’t again. Some people stand, there’s cheering, etc.

Now, if he was being honest, he would have been upset if they got last place or something. But he didn’t have the highest hopes anyways, so it’s not like his dreams would be crushed. But that’s the thing about low expectations. When you get second, you’re more surprised. 

“Smoky pines!” The overly excited guy announces. Connor had no idea what came over him, but caught in the moment, he almost knocked Evan over in a hug. It was definitely strange, because for years he had been insistent on no one touching him. Under any circumstance. But with Evans arms wrapped around him, (after he recovered from the shock,) it didn’t feel as wrong as he thought it would. 

The reactions were all different. Zoe and Alana had kissed, which he definitely wasn’t expecting. He had hugged Evan, which he was certain neither of them were prepared for. And Jared... screamed. 

“Why does your jacket smell like... weird.?” Evan laughs. He wasn’t the best at descriptions.

“Sage. Helps cover up the pot smell. And apparently rids my house of evil spirits.” He does finger guns. 

“The REAL question is, why were you smelling his jacket? A little creepy, if you ask me.” Jared nudges Evan with his elbow, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Jared! I mean- cause like, I- I don’t know! I’msorry-“ he panicked. People started to clear out, and they stayed, waiting for Zoe and Alana to come back from... wherever they went. 

“Dude, chill. I don’t care. In the one who pretty much attacked you.” He shrugged. He did care a little, but the poor guy was already shook, so he left it alone.

“Guys. Killer idea here,” Jared slams his hands on the table. “My parents are in Chicago right now, my aunt is having a baby. I have easy access to alcohol. I think you know where I’m going with this.” 

“I am absolutely not going to a party. ESPECIALLY not one with alcohol.” Evan shudders. Jared groans at him. 

“Come ON. What can I do to convince you guys? I’m bribing BOTH of you to come. I’m good with bribes. Don’t fuck with me.” 

“Maybe. Probably not.” Connor spots Zoe, walking back over and holding a bundle of cash. So the money wasn’t a scam. He still wasn’t sure. Maybe they would break into someone’s house in the middle of night and take it back.

“Chick-fil-a. For a month. I won’t even make you go in the store.” Jared offers. As much as he wished he could disagree, Connor hated interacting with people. And moving. He didn’t even like chicken that much. 

“Fine. But I still hate you.” He confirms. He was sure Jared wasn’t expecting any different. He never expected he would be one to attend a high school party.

“Evan? Come on...” Jared whines as they follow Zoe to the car. “Buddy. Evan. Tree boy. Mi amigo. Mon ami. Senpai. Onii- Chan.” He continued.

“As long as you stop with the names.” Evan groans. If Jared ever called him ‘onii- chan’, he would end up with a ruptured organ.

“Guys. Five hundred bucks.” Zoe waved the money in the air, grinning. “It splits evenly, fam. We did it!” He had a feeling the reason she was so happy wasn’t the money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops


	12. A sea of drunk toddlers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is stereotypical and is also named after part of a John mulaney skit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing drunk characters bc I don’t have to think about how humans interact irl

Connor didn’t enjoy being in Jared’s house. It was a perfectly nice house, it’s just... he was biased because Jared lived there. His house was even less fun when it was filled with drunk teenagers.

It had started as a fun, small party. Just everyone in the band. But then Zoe invited her jazz band friends, and Alana invited her acquaintances, and Jared invited his friends. And now it was crowded. And Connor was not having fun. He considered slipping out, maybe he could still trick Jared into buying him food. 

“Hi there,” comes a voice from behind him. He turns, a bit surprised to see Evan. Honestly, after a few wine coolers and a crowd of people he didn’t like, he forgot Evan was even there.

“Hey. What’re you.. I thought you were gonna hang around Jared?” Connor backs farther into the corner.

“Jared was making out with... somebody in a bathroom. Zoe is doing cartwheels in the yard. I dunno where Alana is.” He leaned against the wall and almost fell down. “So you’re my only friend who’s talking to me. Pretty sure that means you’re like.. my ultimate friend.” 

“Are you drunk right now?” He snickered. It wasn’t like no one else was. He just thought it was safer to ask.

“Maaaybe.” Evan smiles. His face was really flushed, and for once, it wasn’t out of embarrassment. He wasn’t sure if this was better.

“I thought you said you didn’t drink?” Connor laughs. That didn’t mean shit at a party, even he knew that. 

“Yeah, but there’s this crazy jello. And then I also had some of this stuff, and it’s like sparkling water, but without the water. It’s just sparkle.” 

“Alrighty then.” Did he know there were names for different types of alcohol? He had to, being friends with Jared. He was focusing too much in Jared. That couldn’t be good. “There are people everywhere, and I hate it.” 

“Oh! Here, follow. I know a secret passage.” Evan grabs him by the hand and doesn’t explain any further. He gets dragged into a room, which didn’t seem very secret at all. It wasn’t occupied, though, and that’s all that was really important.

“Nice.” Connor nods at the almost completely empty room. It was just filled with miscellaneous furniture. None of them were chairs or beds, either. He settled for sitting on a coffee table.

“I know, right? I’m like a magician~” He does spirit fingers. “I don’t know what this place is FOR. I just know it’s where Jared hides stuff sometimes.” Connor suppressed the urge to look for said hidden things and destroy them. 

“You’re pretty.” Evan announced after maybe two minutes of squinting at Connor, and Connor not really caring enough to ask why. 

“Dude. You’re wasted right now. You have the alcohol tolerance of a toddler.” He laughs. 

“Ugh. You sound like Jared.” He groans.

“That’s one way to shut me up.” Connor slides off of the table and onto the floor. At least they had carpet. Wood floors were a pain in the ass. Literally.

“What’s another way?” He follows, landing on the floor with a thump. Connor shrugs, picking at the dust on the carpet. 

“I dunno, something real stupid, I guess.” Evan takes a moment for silent contemplation, before grabbing Connor by the face and kissing him on the cheek. And giggling. Giggling so much.

“That stupid enough for you?” He crosses his legs. Connor just kind of nods. “Yeah, not sure why I just did that. Guess I just wanted to.” Maybe he could’ve picked something stupid that would make Connor feel a little less gay.

“Follow your dreams, or whatever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet


	13. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath (tl;dr when it starts to get gay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for a playlist, and I wanted to make one anyway. Thank you for giving me an excuse.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/amaura304/playlist/09rXreLj1l6ox8GyL6oc08?si=Rn7CP0qcTqmHjPOrwLmeng

Evan was jolted from his rest as a foot rolled him over. Was he on the floor? His floors weren’t carpeted. He sat up to see a light so bright that for a second he thought he was ascending into the afterlife.

He knew he wasn’t, though, because as he squinted at what might have been holy light, Jared snickered and nudged him again with his foot. 

“You look like you’re having a rough time, buddy.” He commented as Evan struggled to sit up. He is immediately filled with regret, his head aching. He had second thoughts about whether or not he was dead. 

He groaned in reply. Jared grabbed him by the hand, jerking him off of the ground. That really didn’t help his headache. 

“How fucking bitched were you?” He was 97% sure that bitched was not a synonym for drunk. “Not only are you waking up at noon, but you also woke up in a very suspicious place.” 

“So what? Everybody sleeps on the floor sometimes.” Evan defends, not commenting on how late it was for him to be waking up, or how much he wished he could go back to sleep.

“Oh no, not the floor. I’ve slept on the floor many, many days.” Jared grins. “Check your messages. Turns out I was right about something.” 

Evan ignores the looming sense of dread, opening his messages and immediately turning the brightness down.

“Before you even ask, no, I didn’t photoshop that.” Evan squints at the photo, not sure if he had seen it right. “I came to spray silly string in your mouth while you slept, and found you cuddled up with everybody’s favorite edgelord.” He hated that Jared wasn’t exaggerating this time.

“What the fuck?” He whispers at the phone. “Jared, I- I swear to god, if you posted this ANYWHERE-“ He shushes Evan.

“Don’t you worry. It’s funny enough just seeing how red your face got. I’ll only post it if you REALLY piss me off.” Jared nods, reaching over to press the power button on Evans phone. “You guys didn’t ACTUALLY have sex though, right?”

“Are you even allowed to ask me that question? I saw you sucking face with someone in the bathroom just last night.” 

“First of all; that was Tate from science, and you would’ve hit that too, if you had the chance. Second, you didn’t answer my question.” 

“I don’t remember!” He admits, crossing his arms. “I blacked out halfway through last night, don’t ask me that. Ask Connor or something.” He chooses his words carefully.

“It doesn’t take a detective to figure out. I found you fully clothed, but that doesn’t mean everything. I don’t see any hickeys, but im not looking any further than your neck.” He pauses. “Quick question, does your ass hurt? Like, from a scale of a Taco Bell accident, to a decent sized-“

“Nope, none of that. No ass pain. You’re crossing my boundaries. I’m leaving now.” Evan spins on his heels and swings open the door. 

“I’ve known you for nine years, I think I’m allowed to ask about your ass every now and then!” Jared calls after him as he power-walks away. 

He stumbles down the stairs, which he had forgotten about, down to the kitchen. Zoe was drinking a mug of coffee, staring into the void, while Connor had lied himself across two kitchen chairs, and was possibly asleep. 

“I made pancakes!” Alana waved at him, the only person in the house who wasn’t hungover. He wasn’t sure if she hadn’t drank anything, or if she was just immune. “It was my grandmas secret recipe. I found it in her cupboard when we cleaned out her house. I felt kind of bad about using it, but I don’t think she’d mind, since she’s dead.” 

“You sound way too cheerful about that,” Jared comments. “Ugh, I’m so glad to have pancakes again. My aunt brings really bad linguini to thanksgiving every year, so I convinced my entire family that I have a gluten allergy.” Jared collects a stack of pancakes. “I don’t know how, but I’ve had my parents fooled for about a year and a half.” 

“Jared, what the fuck?” Connor mumbles, turning over on the chairs. Evan pauses, thinking back to the picture. Did he LIKE Connor? Oh god, he hadn’t had a crush since middle school. Strange, first Zoe, and then her brother. 

He had always assumed there would be some perfect moment, if he realized something like that. Some romantic comedy cliche, like stargazing on a hill... or something. Not this time. He smiled fondly at Connor, who was hungover, holding a pancake without a plate, and attempting to eat it without sitting up. Things were about to get a lot weirder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what to put here but I’m watching mamma Mia and I feel like you should know


	14. Gluten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the Murphy famsquad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna have some good ol’ family disfunction but I decided I would skip out and do what I do best. Write Jared bothering everyone.

“Is there anything specific you kids want?” Mrs. Murphy smiles sweetly. Evan couldn’t see why her kids complained about her so frequently. Maybe she was worse when there wasn’t company around. Evan wasn’t one to talk about functional families. 

“No thank you, Cynthia.” Alana smiles back. A true mom pleaser. Every friend group required one. If this counted as a friend group.

“Actually,” Zoe holds up a finger. “Jared has a gluten allergy.” She smirks, watching regret flourish on Jared’s face.

“I’ve got something,” Cynthia assures them, her heels clacking back towards the kitchen. Connor groans, throwing his head back.

“I can’t fucking STAND her.” He complains. Zoe seemed to agree, strangely enough. 

“What? Your mom is AWESOME. She’s letting us play smash bros on your flatscreen. And she’s making special food for my fictional gluten allergy.” Jared points out. “Also, Zoe, fuck you. She didn’t need that info.”

“I don’t know what you mean, I’m just maintaining the illusion.” Zoe winks. “But yeah. She always puts on that... act. Not just around you guys, either. Me and Connor, too.” 

“She always acts so happy, even though Larry is ruining her life just as much as ours.” Connor shifts in his bean-bag. “She’s like a real housewife of the sixties. Staying home to cook and clean, making sure we look like a commercial family or something. Shitty.” 

“Tone down the edge.” Jared laughs. “I for one, am excited to have dinner with your family.” Evan was afraid. So, very afraid.

“No, he’s right.” Zoe says though a mouthful of popcorn. “I’ve been saving my allowances so as soon as I’m eighteen I can buy an apartment somewhere and jet.”

“Oh, please. You have no room to complain. You have a door, and you don’t have weekly bag checks, or a constant stream of comments about your sexuality.” Connor rolls his eyes.

“To be fair, she hasn’t told them.” Alana reminds everyone. Evan is overwhelmed by the fear that they’ll find out he’s bisexual and ban Connor and Zoe from speaking to him. Which is irrational, because everyone in that room was some form of lgbt.

“Yeah, well. If they found out, they’d either think it was a phase, or completely change their ways. I almost got sent into conversion therapy when I was fifteen.” Connor chuckles. 

“The one where they shock the gay out of ya?” Jared snorts. “Yeah, right. That would probably make your kinky ass gayer.” Evan tries to think about anything else.

“You don’t know anything about my kinks, gluten boy.” Connor sneers. He doubted he would hear the words ‘gluten boy’ spoken so condescendingly again.

“But is he wrong?” Zoe asks at almost the exact same time as her mother calls for them to come down and eat. Evan was glad he never heard the answer to that question.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So what do you plan on doing, Evan?” Mrs. Murphy finally settles on him. Future plans seemed to be one of the few things that the Murphys wanted to discuss. Evan was hoping he’d be done eating his gluten free spaghetti before anyone asked him questions. He also couldn’t be the first person to leave, though. 

“Um, well, I. I’m probably gonna go to uh, a community college? But I want to get a degree in.. environmental science.” He stammers, probably looking more nervous than most kids on their first day of preschool.

“Are you alright?” Cynthia asks. “You seem a little worried.” Evan tries not to be overwhelmed by all of the clinking silverware.

“He’s not the best at, y’know... talking to people.” Connor says, rolling a vegan meatball off of his plate. Evan’s thankful that he doesn’t have to say that himself.

“Are you sure? It may just be.. well, you can be a little intimidating at times, Connor.” Mr. Murphy speaks up. Evan doesn’t care for his tone.

“I think he’s fine,” He murmurs, catching Cynthia’s attention. Why didn’t their dad bring up Connor when anyone else was talking? It’s like they could read his thoughts.

“What was that, Evan?” She asks in that signature mom voice. He wants to hit his head on something and knock himself out.

“Never mind,” He mumbles, prompting her to try even harder to get the information from him. Other people’s parents were intimidating. Parents in general were intimidating. To Evan, most people were intimidating.

“No, really! I want to hear what you have to say!” She pushes, even though Evan is completely unaware of what she actually wanted from him. It had to be something.

“Connor is nice to me.” He finally tells them. It wasn’t some crazy unbelievable confession, but the table went silent. Connors parents seemed to be under the impression that he’s only some untrustworthy heathen. But Evan knew that couldn’t be completely true. He also knew that Connor had heard him say that. He felt some unrecognizable tingly emotion. Maybe it was just the gluten free vegan spaghetti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I forget that Connors dead bc I’ve only seen like 2 fics where he’s... yknow, dead


	15. Swinging in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is one Angery Boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey was planning for this chapter to go a lot different but this is fine too

“God, why do you get so fucking upset every time I get angry?” Connor huffed, starting the car. He blew up at Zoe, he blew up at his parents, and now he was mad at Evan, too.

“Because I- I just, I don’t know.” Evan lied. Connor knew he was lying. He felt like Evan was the only person he could understand, really. Of course, as soon as he realized he had feelings for Evan, he fucked things up. That’s his trademark move.

“I just don’t fucking get it. You act like I’m better than I am. Why are you still friends with me? I’m an asshole, you’ve known that from the start. You’ve experienced it firsthand.” 

“Will you stop? Please-“ Connor cuts him off, his car screeching as he pulled out of the driveway. He was surprised he had only been pulled over a few times.

“What? What do you want me to stop? Do you really think making that weird puppy face at me is just going to calm me down? Either shut up, or get out of my car.”

“Connor, will you stop being a dick for one fucking second?” Evan raises his voice, even though he’s risking getting kicked out of the vehicle, far from his home. Or Connors, or Jared’s, or Alana’s. He knew he would drive Evan somewhere familiar. He couldn’t just leave the kid on his own.

“I’m a dick! That’s all I know how to be, okay? I’m just a douchebag, and you-“ 

“Shut up! Shut up, okay? I know who you are! This isn’t you.” Evans voice breaks, and now Connor feels even worse, because he can see Evan trying not to cry.

Connors eyes don’t stray from the road after that. It’s dusk, rain is pouring, and Connor is driving like a maniac. Evan has been gripping the ‘oh shit’ handle attached to the roof for this whole conversation. 

“You don’t know me.” Connors voice is quieter now, tired. He is tired. He’s honestly considering buying a shit ton of over the counter drugs and seeing what happens. A NyQuil and a bottle of 1-a-day vitamins has to do something to his body, right? “You don’t know me.” He repeats, even though he’s sure Evan knows him better than most.

“Well, maybe I don’t. But I know you’re more than just an asshole. A lot of people have hurt you. I know that.” And Connor had hurt a lot of people. It kind of canceled that out. “You’ve made a shit ton of bad decisions.” That’s an understatement if he’d ever heard one. “But just because your family refuses to help you, doesn’t mean you’re a bad person.” That wasn’t why Connor was a bad person. “Cause you’re strong, and you’re funny, and you may not have the best relationship with your family, but damn it, you make ME happy. Doesn’t that count for something?” 

Connor tries to keep his emotionless bad boy attitude as much as possible, which was pretty hard, since he was crying. 

“I guess it does.” Thinking about the fact that he might be making somebodies life BETTER, specifically Evan, could probably keep him from kicking the bucket for at least another month. “Do you wanna go to the park or something?”

“Dude. It’s- the rain.” Evan finally smiles, and Connor listens to the sound of said rain pounding against the top of his car, the windshield, the road. Connor knew you couldn’t just ignore an argument as soon as you calm down. Both of them did. It was just easier not to say anything about. And who wants things to be hard.

“Are you gonna let a little bit of rain stop you?” Connor noticeably slows the car down. He was a lot more worried about a car crash now.

“What if I get pneumonia or something?” Evan stretches out his shirt.

“You won’t.” He assures.

“How do you know?”

“I’ll kick pneumonia’s ass.” He stops the car outside of a park. Not one with a forest, or a path, either. One for children. 

“I definitely feel safer now.” Evan giggles. Was giggling a thing people did in real life? It was pretty cute though, he had to be honest about that.

“I’m gonna go see if I can fit into a baby swing.” Connor declares. He actually kind of wants to. But then he would get stuck, and he wouldn’t be caught dead stuck in a baby swing, which means he’d have to get out his pocket knife and cut himself out of the baby swing. “Okay, maybe just a normal swing.”

Evan sings “singing in the rain” but with the singing replaced with swinging. Connor finds that more amusing than he should’ve.

“You’re terrible.” He smiles. And he might have had a breakdown five minutes ago, but now he was soaking wet in the middle of the night, and he felt just fine. Not to mention that Evans shirt was kind of clinging to him from the rain, and Connor had to look solemnly into the distance instead, because he was really, really gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing angst but yknow sometimes all star comes on my shuffle and it kinda ruins my sad mood and that’s how we get chapters like these


	16. You don’t compliment somebodies mom after the mom leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fillerrrrr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m getting kind of bored of this story, and I have new ideas. I think I’m going to finish this first, though. There are still a few scenes im excited to write.

“Your mom is nice.” Connor points out, which there was really no point in saying, because Heidi was gone now. You don’t compliment someone’s mom when the mom isn’t there. Or maybe you did. Connor wasn’t sure.

“I guess.” Evan shrugs, fixing the sheets on his bed. After that, it’s uncomfortably quiet again. That’s the reason Connor had brought up Evans mom anyways. Connor didn’t have much experience, but from what he gathered, after you had dinner with someone’s parents, it was always gonna be weird.

“Nice plant.” He gestures to a potted flower on the windowsill. “What’s it’s name?”

“I’m sorry, what?” Evan smiles, glancing at the plant, and then back at Connor. 

“The plant. What did you name it?” Connor repeats, almost as if that were a normal thing to ask somebody. 

“Why would I...?”

“Plants are like pets, except they don’t shit in your house. You name pets. What did you name your pet flower?” 

“I haven’t done that yet, I guess you’ll have to help me.” He carries the pot over to the bedside drawer. “Whatcha think?”

“First of all, what the fuck kind of flower even IS that? Is it a flower? I can’t tell. They look kinda like purple sausages.” He almost said dicks. It was a close call. They didn’t even look that much like dicks, Connor was just immature.

“You’re not gonna believe me, but I looked it up. I’m pretty sure it’s called a gayfeather. So.” 

“It needs the name of a gay guy. Can I name your plant Elton, after Elton John? Because I kinda need that in my life.” 

“Totally.” Evan high fives him. “How does it feel to be a plant parent?”

“Feels great, man.” He takes a pause.” But you know what doesn’t? How fucking hot it is in your house.” Connor says, noticing that he had lost his negative vibes for a second. He had to keep those maintained.

“Sorry.” Evan snickers. “The air conditioner in my house is shitty. But you just like.. you’re wearing that hoodie. Gotta be hot. I don’t know if thats like, personal or something? You just wear it like.. every day.” Evan laughs nervously. “Sorry.” 

“I just don’t know if that would be the best idea.” Connor shifts uncomfortably. He wished the conversation had stayed in a less risky territory.

“Why? I mean, you don’t have to tell me, and that was probably weird and I’m making you uncomfortable and I’m sorry-“ Connor unzips the hoodie, tossing it into the floor. Evan had to find out some time anyway. “Oh.” 

“Yeah.” Is all that Connor says. Scars were striping across his arms like he was some kind of terrible, demented zebra. Evan won’t stop staring at him, and it doesn’t feel like it had with others. He doesn’t feel pitied, or treated like he’s a sick child who just needs some chicken soup and a sprite to make him feel better. He felt understood. And most of all, he felt vulnerable.

“I know you don’t like touching or anything, but like, do you need a hug right now?” Connor didn’t. It’s not like it hurt any more because someone saw. It only hurt because Connor saw. He remembered. It was pretty fucked, really.

“A hug would be nice.” He nods, even though he feels very strange about the whole thing. He only had on a T-shirt and jeans. He liked layers. He felt safer in the hoodie, or in a parka, or with a bag or something. Evan was different. If having a stupid crush on Evan was all that could make Connor comfortable around someone, then fuck it. He’d take what he could get.

After a short and uncomfortable (but heartfelt) hug, he checked his phone, only to find 9 missed calls, all from his mom. He hadn’t bothered telling them that he was going to Evans. Too many questions. 

“Do you wanna play board games? Cause that’s like.. all that I have to do.” 

“Board games are fun.” He lied. They weren’t fun by themselves. He figured it would be more fun with Evan. Or maybe they wouldn’t. Connor wasn’t going to say no.


	17. Things like this are always better in your imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It finally happening, my children. It’s beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. I haven’t posted in a darn while. I started school, and I’ve also been running an art page on another website and have been trying to focus on that too.

“Nope, nope, no. Can’t do it.” Evan squeezes his eyes shut. He absolutely despised twister. Too many people, touching each other way too much. “I withdraw my consent.”

“Not how it works, bub.” Jared clicks his tongue. “You already agreed. You signed a mental and spiritual contract.” He was fairly sure that he didn’t.

“Jared, just let him not fucking play.” Alana groans. She wouldn’t force him to play twister, because that’s not a thing that normal people do. 

“No. He already agreed, it’s too late.” Jared whines. Evan knew that he was set on everyone playing twister just to get them in weird, sexual positions. It had happened before.

“Fine!” He throws his hands into the air. “One round.” He offers. 

“Two.” Jared pokes his side. Evan couldn’t win an argument. “Two rounds.” He repeats

“Fine. But then can I go home?” He says, even though he can’t drive and his house is fare away.

“We’ll see.”

~~~~~~~~

“Left hand blue!” Alana calls. Jared falls down, which makes Connor fall down. Evan was already out. It even on purpose this time.

“Zoe wins!” Zoe shouts, collapsing on the floor triumphantly. “What did I tell you? I told you I always win at twister. What did I do? I won.”

“Can I go now? It’s been two rounds.” 

“You are the least fun person I know, are you aware?” Jared grumbles.

“I’m leaving too.” Connor sits up. Evan got a bad feeling in his gut. To be fair, that happened almost anytime anyone said anything. Connor had touched his ass a total of three times, two of which didn’t seem very accidental. He also smelled like weed, even more than usual. 

“Fine. Have fun, dipshit.” Zoe sticks her tongue out. “Not you, Evan. You haven’t reached dipshit level yet.”

“Thanks.?” He laughs, Connor tugging on his sleeve like an impatient child. Evan had no idea when he had the time to get so incredibly high that night.

“Cmon, lets go to fuckin’ uhhh.. Denny’s.” He mumbles, tiredly manhandling the doorknob. 

“We’re not going to Denny’s.” 

“You right. IHOP?”

“Maybe.” He laughs.

“Fine, where do YOU wanna go? There aren’t like.. any other pancake places here.” 

“How about we just go home?” Evan coughs. “To my house, I mean.”

“What do you have against pancakes?”

“It’s midnight.”

“That’s the best time for pancakes!” Evan snickers. “I’m just kidding. Let’s go.”

~~~~~~~~

“I’m just.. incredibly high right now. Do you have any milk?” Connor laughs, and Evan is unsure whether he was laughing at Netflix or himself.

“No, really? Hadn’t even noticed. Also no. Haven’t had milk in like a week.” He sets down his glass of tea. (Tea that was very milk-less, May I add. “Just please don’t do something and get yourself hurt. Or me. Just don’t hurt anybody.”

“What if I do something stupid that DOESN’T get anybody hurt? Is that allowed?” He grins.

“Depends on the variety of stupid.”

“Can I give an example?”

“Why not.” Evan smiles. He expected something like singing uptown funk in the middle of Taco Bell, or buying lots of tiny plastic dogs and leaving them everywhere.

Connor leans into him, and he can feel breath on his face. That was the part Evan wasn’t counting on.

As lips collided, Evans mine was going 80 an hour, but he didn’t pull away. He tried so desperately to cling to Connors touch, the taste of weed and tic tacs, to be pulled deeply into the overall sensation of making out with Connor Murphy. But he couldn’t.

He couldn’t get over the feeling that it was all wrong. That this was all out of boredom, or that it didn’t mean anything to Connor. It meant all too much to Evan. Connors lips drifted to his neck, and what should’ve felt like nervous excitement was more or less unease.

“Connor?” He murmur, and he meets Evans eyes. God, he was pretty. Maybe everything would be better when they finished that gig. Or once he got used to things like this. Or once he got new meds. Once things changed, he would feel better. He had to.

“Yeah?”

“Let’s go to my room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve kinda drifted away from the whole band plot because I messed up on the events. I’m going to try and weave it in there where I can.


	18. When you fuck your best friend and your sister almost finds out #relatablememes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long since I uploaded!! I been workin in a big ol prodject for my art page, also I almost failed science (: so yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally put my notes into my summary but I can’t copy paste them in here or I’ll uncopy this chapter so you don’t get a summary

“Shit,” Connor groans. His phone was dead. He could already picture all of the worried texts from Cynthia. Oh well.

Evan mumbled something in his sleep. It was morning now, and he was bound to wake up soon. Connor had to go.

He tried to make his way out as quietly as he could, while it seemed like the floors screamed at him with every step. It was one of those shitty houses built in the mid- eighties. 

He wonders whether or not last night was a good idea. He had planned on confessing his feelings, seeing how Evan reacted, blaming it on weed and going home.

What had actually happened; he kissed Evan, who was surprisingly fine with it. Things escalated, Connor thought ‘hm I should be heading home right about now,’ and then he gives Evan a blowjob and doesn’t go home.

He plugs the phone into his car charger. As soon as it wakes up, he’s flooded with messages.

Cynthia   
Cynthia   
Cynthia   
Cynthia   
Cynthia   
Cynthia   
Cynthia   
Cynthia   
Zoe  
Cynthia 

Like usual. He didn’t read any of them, he just put on music and drove. Home wasn’t the first place he wanted to go, but with preoccupied thoughts, that’s where he ended up. 

He manages to dodge Larry, and he doesn’t even know where Cynthia is. He was almost to safety.

“So where’d you go?” Zoe sidesteps into his path.

“Evan’s. You should know that.” He tries to step past, but she skitters back and forth so he can’t get to his room. Why was she so determined to meddle in his life? Maybe it’s because he used to tell her everything.

“You’re acting suspicious. U can tell you’re hiding something.” She crosses her arms, as if to be intimidating.

“I’m always hiding something. Have you met me? He sighs. She sighs. Everyone is annoyed.

You’re my brother and I’ve known you my entire life. Now spit it the fuck out. There’s something you don’t want me to know.”

“So there is something! I knew it.” He shimmies past her and into his room.

He briefly considers texting Evan, before realizing how fucking terrible of an idea that is, and promptly getting on Twitter.

He tried to distract himself with obvious subtweets and whatever the fuck Kanye West is doing now, but he couldn’t.

Jaredthecoolest: the diolingo owl is such little bitch ok damn not everything is about u 

Alana_Beck: did you guys know how cool squids are?? SQUIDS ARE SO BOSS 

Zoeyeet: I fuckin hate bees, man 

EvanH: is it socially acceptable to wear a scarf in July?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that it was needed for me to give you guys the squads dnd alignments bc I’m in the middle of a campaign 
> 
> Connor: chaotic evil  
> Jared: chaotic neutral   
> Evan: chaotic good   
> Zoe: neutral good   
> Alana: lawful good


	19. An authors note.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read this if you are interested in this story. Sorry for this to have gotten serious.

As a few of you may know, this story was almost completely inspired by BØRNS songs. Recently, the man behind those songs has been accused of sexual assault. No one really know if any of it is true or not. Even though I believe there’s a firm possibility that these allegations are untrue, I always believe the possible victims before the person in question. I know that this shouldn’t have to do with this story in any sense, but it just leaves a bad taste in my mouth to think about me continuing this story with all of this going on. That being said, I do still very much love this story, and if any of you have a way for me to just kind of slip the music aspect out of this fic so it can be concluded (it is almost over), I would appreciate if you could leave those in the comments. Sorry for being such a Debby downer, geez. Hope this didn’t dampen anybody’s mood. Thank you to anybody who’s supported this, as I do read every comment that I get :)


	20. Confrontation is wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get tense in the... what rhymes with tense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOY HOWDY ITS BEEN A WHILE HUH!! School has been kicking my ass but I did indeed manage to finish a chapter! I haven’t quit any of my fics I’m just so fuckin mentally smushed yknow??

“Why is Jared calling you? That can’t be good.” Connor holds the phone out of his sisters reach.

“Give it back, jackass.” She tries to smack it out of his hand, which didn’t work. It was actually better that he didn’t let go, because his then her phone would’ve smashed against the tile. He was a life saver.

“What’s the magic word?” He checks his own phone. No notifications. How nice.

“Fuck you.”

“Actually, it’s please, but I’ll let it slide this time.” She snatched the phone out of his hand.

—-

Evan still hadn’t shown up. Maybe he and jared were just late. He was half hoping that Evan had bailed on this week. Connor didn’t know if he should say anything, much less what he should say.

As soon as Connor is on the verge of mentioning it, Jared arrives, a miserable Evan trudging behind.

“Dude, are you okay?” Zoe asks. For once, Connor wasn’t the only one wearing a hoodie in the summer.

“Sick.” Evan grumbles.

“He’s sick,” Jared repeats, as if they couldn’t hear him. Connor knew there were some other things going on, but he wasn’t about to bring that up.

He quietly slides a hot chocolate in Evans direction, hearing a whispered ‘thank you.’ Everyone is quiet, and Alana takes that as a cue to start her monologue.

“So, since I’m a valedictorian and all that, I’ve been looking for the opportunity to-“

“Cut the shit, why are we here?” Jared was the only one who was willing to call Alana out.

“I’m going to have to quit.” She sighs, droning on about college and something about RadioShack. Connor thinks on the situation. On one hand, he wouldn’t have to go out and do things if they disbanded. (He actually quite enjoyed making music, though you’d never heard him say it.) On the other, what was going to happen with him and Evan? Connor had absolutely no excuse to talk to him if they didn’t have practice. Normally they could just text, but after the events of the past few days, that didn’t seem quite as likely.

He settled for the best plan he could think of. It was terrible, but it would do.

Connor: im gonna drive Evan home today 

Jared: well evan never told me that

Connor: just roll with it

Jared: no u   
...  
Jared: fine but ur an assclown 

Connor: thx

He slid his phone back into his pocket, listening quietly as the conversation shifted to unrelated topics numerous times. Everyone was sad for a grand total of about two minutes, and now they were all yelling about cowboys. Yeehaw.

—-

“Jared, let me in the car.” Evan yells, trying his best. He continued to yank on the handle even though the door was very clearly locked.

“It’s not a car,” Jared starts the engine. “It’s an SUV,” Connor was glad that no one else was in the parking lot, because Evan was making a minor scene.

“Chillax, broski! Connor is going to drive you home.”

“No! Please don’t leave me with...” Its only then that Evan notices Connor leaned against his car, watching. He somehow didn’t notice that Connor had been there the whole time. “...Connor.” Jared Paul’s away. They are as alone as two people can be in a fast food parking lot.

“Hey.” Connor offers, his word hanging in the air.

“Hi.” The quiet persists. He almost laughs.”

“So, do you want to leave, or do you just really fucking enjoy parking lots?”

“I... yeah.”

“That didn’t answer my question.”

“Let’s just leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet ya thought you saw the end of me

**Author's Note:**

> Give me feedback if you’d like! I live for the comments tbh, I’m so lonely.


End file.
